


Shoulder to shoulder

by Elisexyz



Series: Mental Health Whump Timeless Challenge [10]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drinking & Talking, Episode: s02e10 Chinatown, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz
Summary: Garcia is an unusually observant person. Most of the time, it annoys him more than it does anyone else.





	Shoulder to shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "Listen" in the [Mental Health Whump Challenge by newisalwaysbetter](https://heytheredeann.tumblr.com/post/184648324764/mental-health-whump). _Technically_ the challenge ended yesterday, but I had nine stories posted in this series and I know myself, it would have bothered me all the way to my grave if I hadn't made it to ten, so... I'm adding this one late XD  
>  It's pretty short, and about one of those platonic relationships that the show didn't even show and people generally don't care about, but *shrug*  
>    
>  AU in which future!Lucy and future!Wyatt didn't immediately show up with the upgraded Lifeboat (they will, tho. Rufus lives, eventually).

Garcia is an unusually observant person. Most of the time, it annoys him more than it does anyone else.

Since when they came back from Chinatown without Rufus, everything has been a mess. Jiya is the most obvious case, which is probably why Lucy has been so focused on her. Wyatt is a guilty mess, to which a petty part of Garcia wants to say: ‘Good, feel guilty, if you had spoken up about your lying wife we wouldn’t be here right now’. Denise headed home soon enough, although he gets the feeling that she’ll be back first thing in the morning.

No one has been paying much attention to Connor, possibly because he has grabbed a bottle and holed up in a corner behind the Lifeboat just when the attention of everyone with two functioning braincells to rub together started inevitably moving to Jiya.

Garcia noticed. And now he has a moral obligation to do something about it. Goddammit.

He grabs a beer, which he probably shouldn’t drink considering that he’s under pain meds – not that they are doing him that much good, now that a few hours have passed –, and he heads to Connor’s private little corner.

He’s predictably wasted, and when he raises his red rimmed eyes on Garcia he glares. “It’s mine,” he declares, pulling his by now half-empty bottle of unlabelled alcohol – that he was probably hiding somewhere, they all know he has secret stashes – closer to his chest.

“I brought my own,” Garcia waves him off, sitting down next to him. It takes a little more effort than he would have hoped, because it’s nearly impossible to lower himself down without the muscles in his right arm and shoulder trying to automatically aid, but he manages.

To be honest, he isn’t sure what he’s trying to do there. He has first-hand experience with losing children, but that certainly doesn’t make him qualified to _help_. Not when his way of dealing – or _not_ dealing, more accurately – consisted of trying to burn down Rittenhouse.

The most that he can offer is solidarity, and he highly doubts that it’s going to be much appreciated, particularly coming from someone that he doesn’t even know that well.

“Now, now,” Connor sighs, a note of inappropriate humour in his voice. “Any illuminating pointers on how to make— _this_ —” He makes a vague gesture at his own frame. “Go away?”

Garcia snorts. “Not a clue.” He glances down at his beer, which is when he realizes that he forgot the bottle opener. Which he probably wouldn’t have been able to use anyway, with only one hand. Great.

“Marvellous,” Connor only comments, taking a generous sip directly from the bottle.

Garcia sighs. “They say talking helps,” he supplies, which is awfully hypocritical of him, because only _thinking_ of Iris makes his throat close up, even _now_ , so imagining that he could have spilled his guts out about her so soon after losing her— unlikely. “I’m a good listener.”

Connor snorts, shooting him an amused look. “Right now, my thoughts are not particularly— it’s mostly curses at— well, I’d say at everything.”

“Good,” he replies, casually. “Then this should be interesting.”

Connor stares at him for a few moments, taking the offer in with the dubious expression that it probably deserves. Eventually, he turns to look right in front of him, he takes another sip, and he starts talking.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including: 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
